


耀瞳 病房play

by Coldheart004



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldheart004/pseuds/Coldheart004





	耀瞳 病房play

展耀走进病房的时候白羽瞳在吃香蕉。

上个月冯杰打的那一枪总算好了个七七八八。

 

“白羽瞳，你躺好，别乱动！”

“我没事儿了已经，你看，真的。”

 

白羽瞳那架势大有种如果不是怕展耀暴走现在立马能蹦下床来个托马斯全旋的意味。

 

“伤筋动骨一百天，多躺躺总没错。”

“嘁，我要再躺下去，还不得胖成王韶。”

 

白羽瞳乜一眼展耀，继续吃他的香蕉。事实证明，“躺在病床上的白羽瞳也依然是白羽瞳”这句话，是个真命题。

 

 

他伸出艳红的舌尖轻触一下那柱状水果的顶端，随即慢慢向下整根含入，那柱体撑得他两颊隐约有些被描摹出了形状，正中心一点桃色圆润的唇珠显得越发饱满诱人，其上沾染的丝缕水泽在退出时留在米白的柱体上，淫靡又刻意将人的思绪往那不好的方向带去。白警官一双微微上挑的眼盈着些不知为何漫出的水光，就那样毫不掩饰地盯着面前欣赏已久的心理学博士，眼角泛起的绯色似与他耳边升起的红隔岸撩拨。

 

那眼神，半分狡黠，半分玩味，余下的九分尽是赤裸裸的勾引。

 

“客官，可还满意？”

“白羽瞳你......”

 

这眼神，展耀独一份。别人，谁也不给。

 

“怎样，来？”

“你可消停点吧，这伤才......”

 

第一回合勾引不成的白sir怎会轻易言败，他复又亲吻一下那仍握在手中的柱状水果尖端，离开时咬下一小块，但并不急着咽下，只是抬起裸露在外的手腕将水果送到博士嘴边。

 

“你要吗？”

 

能轻易看穿人心的博士眯了眯眼，对着眼前的东西半晌做不出回应。这不怨他，毕竟东西上残留下的口水的主人是这位业界精英唯一无可奈何的存在。

 

“我不要。”展耀的眼神里特意带上了做作的嫌弃。

 

“真不要？”白羽瞳的手仍是被它固执的主人固执地操纵着举在那，正正对着展耀紧抿的薄唇。

 

 

心理学博士在内心深处叹一口气，附身含住了那根被幼稚的心上人反复蹂躏过的香蕉，终是摆出了妥协的姿态。

 

就当是可怜他胸口那个好不容易愈合的窟窿吧。

 

“宝贝儿，这才像话嘛。”白羽瞳掀开被子，凑近展耀观察那根香蕉，“啧，就知道你没咬！算了，直接开始吧，反正我目的也达到了，这香蕉也算是完成了它的使命了。”

 

白羽瞳一双有力的腿直接缠上了嘴里还残留一点香蕉味的展耀的腰。

 

“那就开始吧。”

“我什么时候答应了！你给我好好躺着别乱动！”

“不管，你这一个多月怎么过来的？你不想？难不成你把我给绿了？”

“我......”

“行了，闭上嘴，张开腿！”

 

白羽瞳起身将展耀往自己的方向一带，完全不在意即将做爱的地点是一间也许门还没有关紧的病房。

 

“白羽瞳你发情也要分个时间地点吧？！这是医院！”

“矫情什么，人生得意须尽欢，来！”

 

白羽瞳翻身将展耀压在身下，以堪称奇迹的手速解了他的皮带扔到一边。

 

“今天算是便宜你了，看在你如此不情不愿的份上，为了补偿你，来个骑乘。”

 

白羽瞳凑近了展耀半硬的性器，“明明硬了还装什么贞洁”的话因为含住了那根即将使他快乐的源泉而无法被吐露。这位好阿sir的口活儿估计是吃香蕉吃出来的，他双腿分开骑坐在博士身上，附身舔弄得刚刚还三番五次拒绝自己的人只能抓着自己的头发喘着愉悦的粗气。

 

他灵活的舌时不时刮过铃口，又如同水蛇般放荡地照顾过性器的每一条经脉。

 

“爽吗展耀，不要像我强奸你一样守着贞洁牌坊不吱声好吗！”

 

白羽瞳起身吐了一句槽，表达完对展耀除了喘息以外毫无反应的强烈不满后又立即俯下身继续从事先前未尽的工作，猝不及防一个深喉。

 

“唔！白羽瞳！”

“这下爽了？”

“你能不能......”

“能不能怎样？让你更爽吗？”

 

白羽瞳跨坐在展耀身上，左手抓着他两手腕不让他动作，右手指伸入自己后穴撑开，向下沉下臀部，将穴口紧贴着性器的头部。

 

“嘶———”

 

展耀能清楚感受到白羽瞳湿润的穴口一下一下吮吸着自己胀大得有些难受的阴茎，撩人得紧，却浅尝辄止，惹人恼火。

 

“我前面就给自己扩张过了，怎么样，很轻松就能爽到，这感觉不错吧？”

 

白羽瞳蹭着展耀灼热的挺立，不知求生欲为何物。

 

“玩够了？”

 

“啊？”

 

“看样子是没有。”

 

“啊———”

 

 

瞬间被狠狠钉在阴茎上的白羽瞳扬起脖颈，连带着喉结都微微颤抖，他双手撑在展耀胸前，大腿根部不停打颤。

 

 

“展耀你！”

 

“满意了，白sir？我这一条龙服务才刚刚开始......”

 

 

展耀压下白羽瞳上身，将他的肩窝与自己鼻梁贴合，呼出的气息缓缓掠过他温热的皮肤，右手附上他左胸口。

 

 

“白羽瞳，感受到了吗，这是我的呼吸，这是我的心跳，都是你的，我活着的证明就是你。”展耀深吸一口气，好像有什么不易察觉的透明液体从他颊边滑落，“所以，你死了我就死了。”

 

“猫儿......”

 

白羽瞳生着薄茧的手心捂住展耀微湿的双眼，然后他们双唇相贴，彼此的心跳融入彼此的脉搏，一方的呼吸成为另一方永动机的能源。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“以后要是再有这种情况，后果自负。”

 

“啊...哈啊……轻、轻......猫儿......”

 

 

 

【END.】


End file.
